ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura de Yangshao
La cultura de Yangshao (en chino 仰韶文化, en pinyin Yǎngsháo wénhuà), también conocida como la Cultura de la Cerámica Pintada, fue una cultura neolítica que se extendía a lo largo del tramo central del río Amarillo en China. La cultura data desde el 5000 a. C. hasta el 3000 a. C. El nombre de la cultura le viene dado por el primer yacimiento arqueológico representativo, que se descubrió en 1921 en Yangshao, un pueblo de la provincia de Henan, por el geólogo sueco Andersson Cuadernos de Trabajo del Centro de Estudios de Asia y África. La cultura floreció principalmente en las provincias de Henan, Shaanxi y Shanxi. Liu, Li: The Chinese Neolithic: Trajectories to Early States, ISBN 0-521-81184-8. Sociedad thumb|300px|right|Recent excavation of a neolithic tomb reveals significant archaeological evidence of the Yangshao / Huaxia culture. Especially in the totem of Dragon and Tiger. The same totemic symbol found in Zhou dynasty royal tomb, Zeng Hou'yi tomb (曾侯乙墓). This may offer new clue to the origin of dragon symbol, besides pushing back the known history of dragon figure back 7000 years, it gives possible new interpretation of the astronomy in neolithic period. Las gentes de Yangshao cultivaban mijo de manera extensa; algunos poblados cultivaban trigo o arroz. Domesticaron animales como el cerdo y el perro, además de ovejas, cabras y vacas, pero la mayoría del consumo cárnico provenía de la caza y la pesca. También practicaban un tipo primitivo de sericultura. Los utensilios de piedra estaban pulimentados y muestran una gran especialización. La cultura es muy conocida por su cerámica pintada. Los artesanos creaban una cerámica pintada en blanco, rojo y negro, con dibujos de animales o rostros humanos, o diseños geométricos. A diferencia de la posterior cultura de Longshan, la cultura de Yangshao no conocía el torno de alfarero. Los cementerios, se encontraban siempre en el exterior de una amplia zanja, hay dudas si es meramente defensiva o bien separa ambos mundos, el de los muertos, y los seres vivos. Las excavaciones han mostrado que los niños eran enterrados en jarrones de cerámica pintada. El yacimiento arqueológico de la localidad de Banpo, cerca de Xian, es uno de los yacimientos mejor conocidos de esta cultura. Se encontraron casas muy grandes, rodeadas por casas más pequeñas, esto puede indicar el uso comunal o bien la diferenciación de estatus entre los pobladores. En las viviendas, se puede reconocer hogares para la cocina y/o calentarse, y unas plataformas que pueden ser para dormir. FUNG, Christopher (1995) Los inicios de la vida sedentaria a MUROWNICH, R.E, Cunas de la Civilización: China, Barcelona, Folio Fases Entre las numerosas fases yuxtapuestas de la cultura Yangshao, las más importantes (categorizadas de acuerdo a las diferencias en su alfarería) son: *fase Banpo, 4800 a 4200 a. C., planicie central *fase Miaodigou, 4000 a 3000 a. C., sucesor de Banpo *fase Majiayao, 3300 a 2000 a. C., en Gansu (Qinghai) *fase Banshan, 2700 a 2300 a. C., sucesor to Majiayao *fase Machang, 2400 a 2000 a. C. Galería Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - pottery ding.jpg Image:Owl's face.jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - boat-shaped pot.jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - painted basin (1).jpg Image:CMOC Treasures of Ancient China exhibit - water jar.jpg Image:YangshaoCordmarkedAmphoraBanpoPhase4800BCEShaanxi.jpg Véase también *Cultura de Dawenkou *Cultura de Majiayao Bibliografía Categoría:Prehistoria de China Categoría:Culturas del Neolítico Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Neolítico de:Yangshao-Kultur en:Yangshao culture fi:Yangshaon kulttuuri fr:Yangshao (culture) it:Cultura di Yangshao ja:仰韶文化 pl:Kultura Yangshao ru:Яншао zh:仰韶文化 zh-yue:彩陶文化